


Nicht für mich (2: Return of the Seven)

by Sindarina



Category: Return of the Seven (1966)
Genre: Caring, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Help
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina
Summary: Chris schickt Vin weg, um allein Hilfe zu holen. Sein Freund hat da allerdings auch ein Wörtchen mitzureden. (Kleines AU, Vins POV)
Relationships: Chris Adams & Vin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Nicht für mich (2: Return of the Seven)

**Author's Note:**

> Wieder einmal kommt die Idee hierzu aus einem Austausch mit der lieben mcicioni :) Außer der Parodie hatte ich davor nichts zum zweiten Film geschrieben - das ist hiermit geändert! Ich hoffe, ihr und auch anderen gefällt diese kleine Canon-Abweichung.

Nachdem wir uns mit Petra ausgetauscht haben, nimmst du mich beiseite. 

„Bring sie und den Jungen in mein Zimmer“, sagst du. Mehr eine Anweisung als eine Bitte. „Sie können dort schlafen.“ 

„Und wohin gehst du?“ 

„Hilfe holen.“ 

Das ist alles. Wie, wo, wie lange – all das behältst du für dich. Ich sehe nur, dass du entschieden hast, mich zurückzulassen. Es gefällt mir nicht, dass du dich so abkapselst, und … ja, es enttäuscht mich auch. Vor zehn Jahren warst du offen für meine Hilfe, und seitdem … Wir haben hier in der Stadt nicht zusammengelebt oder -gearbeitet. Nicht wirklich. Aber wir wussten doch immer mehr oder weniger, was der andere tat. Haben Dinge besprochen. Jetzt aber – 

Ich will mitkommen. Die Männer sehen, die du anwerben willst. Dir helfen, sie richtig einzuschätzen; überhaupt bei dir sein, wenn du es brauchst. Und warum sollte ich es nicht? 

„Lass uns zusammen gehen.“ Ich wähle einen lockeren Tonfall, will aber auch keinen Zweifel daran lassen, dass es mir damit ernst ist. 

„Nein.“ Du siehst mich dabei nicht wirklich an, und ich frage mich, was hinter deiner Ablehnung stehen könnte. „Du musst ihnen doch zeigen, wo ich wohne.“ 

Das ist Unsinn, was ich dich auch wissen lasse.  
„Wozu? Die Nummer steht an der Tür. Gib ihnen einfach den Schlüssel, und fertig.“ 

Ich merke, wie es in dir arbeitet. Meine Erwiderung hat dir nicht gefallen. Aber ich habe nicht vor, sie zurückzunehmen. 

„Wir können sie nicht alleinlassen“, bemerkst du schließlich. „Eine Frau und ein Kind. Kann gefährlich sein.“ 

Auch das zieht nicht. Ich nehme an, dass du das weißt, aber wenn du es nun einmal aufbringst …  
„Sie sind aus dem Dorf bis hierher gekommen. Petra kann schon auf sich aufpassen, und auch auf den Jungen. Außerdem lässt sich das Zimmer absperren.“ 

Du nickst widerstrebend, sagst nichts mehr. Ich spüre, dass du kurz davor bist, einfach zu gehen. Ohne Erklärungen, und ohne mich. 

Chicos Frau blickt zu uns herüber. Wird Zeit, dass wir in die Pötte kommen. 

Ich lege dir die Hand auf den Arm.  
„Also, willst du mir nicht verraten, warum du unbedingt allein suchen willst?“ 

Du machst dich los und schnappst:  
„Schon geschehen. Hast du nicht zugehört?“ 

Ich widerstehe dem Drang, dich ebenso anzuranzen.  
„Doch. Immer. Aber was meinst du genau?“ Ich habe über die zehn Jahre ja kein Buch geführt. 

„Heute in der Arena.“ Du bist wieder ruhiger. „Da sagte ich es dir. Ich will nicht, dass du wegen mir Schwierigkeiten bekommst. Wegen dem Kopfgeld. Und auch …“ 

Ach, die Geschichte. Ich schulde dir noch das Geständnis, dass ich sie mir nur ausgedacht habe – wenn du es nicht selbst schon ahnst. Aber nicht jetzt. Es war vielleicht nicht die beste Idee von mir. Nur, ich wollte endlich wieder mehr Zeit mit dir verbringen, mit dir reiten, mit dir arbeiten, mit dir sein; Tage und Nächte am Stück. Und wenn ich dafür lügen musste, nun … 

Dieser kitzlige Punkt ist schnell vorbei, als du fortfährst.  
„Auch dort, wo ich jetzt hingehe. Letztes Mal war es anders. Da haben wir freie Männer angeworben. Gut, vielleicht nicht die freundlichsten Zeitgenossen.“ Du lächelst halb. Das mag ich sehr. „Aber frei waren sie alle. Jetzt will ich mich im Gefängnis umsehen. Den Wärter bestechen. Könnte klappen, oder auch gewaltig schiefgehen. Ein passender Ort für irgendein Fiasko.“ 

Mag sein. Aber nichts, wo du allein durchmusst. 

„Ist nicht auszuschließen.“ Ich lächle nun auch. „Aber wo wir schon bei der Arena sind … Du erinnerst dich sicher an meine Antwort dort. Es sind überhaupt keine Schwierigkeiten. Nicht für mich. Ich folge dir, egal wohin.“ 

Du siehst mich nur an, der Blick ausdruckslos. Dann verändert sich etwas in deinen Augen und du gehst zu Petra hinüber, schickst sie ins Hotel. Ohne weitere Worte machen wir uns auf den Weg. Auf ins Loch. 

„Das war übrigens noch nicht alles.“ Du klingst ernst, doch ich habe so ein Gefühl, dass es in eine andere Richtung gehen soll. „Es wird gleich ganz schön teuer. Würde dich in Verlegenheit bringen, wenn ich die Taschen ausleere und du danebenstehst, völlig blank. Was wären wir so für Partner?“ 

„Würde ich überleben. Gerade so.“ Ich sollte allerdings wirklich weniger spielen. Was ich da nicht schon alles verloren habe … 

„Großartig.“ Du drückst kurz meine Hand, und alles weitere bleibt ungesagt zwischen uns schweben. Ist in Ordnung. Ich verstehe auch so. 

Es bedeutet dir etwas, dass ich mit dir komme. Es bedeutet dir sogar eine Menge.


End file.
